Forum:De kroeg/Archief/6
Categorie:Archief Afwezigheid... Zoals Le Transporteur al vermelde, ik ben bang dat ik in de nabije toekomst niet in staat ben vaker op wikistad te zijn, in verband met veel andere bezigheden. Mijn excuses hiervoor, 28 aug 2007 19:31 (UTC) :Jammer.. :-( Alexandru hr. 28 aug 2007 19:51 (UTC) "WIKISTAD, 29 AUGUSTUS - Libertanen zitten er steeds vaker mee. Waarom loopt Wikistad leeg? Vergeleken met de vorige maanden, telt Wikistad minder inwoners, maar wel meer actieve inwoners. Zo is er geen spoor meer te bekennen van o.a. Flyingbird, Rubietje88, Antistatique, Kevster, Kamati, en ga zo het lijstje verder af. Ook zijn Ruben Geleyns en Martijn van der Putten steeds minder in het land. Wel telt het land meer actieve gebruikers, zoals Aesopos, Maarten Michels, Joeri van der Sype, Bob I, et cetera. Volgens een Libertaan ligt het aan de ingewikkelde hoofdpagina, dat dat nieuwe inwoners afschrikt, een ander zegt dat het komt door al die ingewikkelde codes. Alexandru hr. gaat vandaag, als hij toestemming krijgt, een overheidsorganisatie oprichten: Het Centraal Bureau voor de Statistiek. De organisatie moet iedere maand bijhouden hoeveel nieuwe inwoners erbij zijn gekomen, en om het jaar hoeveel het er in Wikistad zijn. Hij hoopt op de steun van anderen. Van uw verslaggever, AL." En? Alexandru hr. 29 aug 2007 10:10 (UTC) : Zou wel willen helpen, maar heb zelf te weinig tijd met momenten. Maar ik ben wel -- 29 aug 2007 10:15 (UTC) ::Goed, maar ik zou de naam veranderen naar Nationaal Bureau voor de Statistiek; zoals Nationale Bossen- en Parkendienst en andere. 29 aug 2007 15:51 (UTC) :::Ook goed. Alexandru hr. 29 aug 2007 16:01 (UTC) ::::Hm, hmm, we hebben al Wikistad:Statistieken en vooral http://box1.tpa.wikia-inc.com/wikistats/EN/ChartsWikiaSTAD.htm 1 sep 2007 21:23 (UTC) Hoofdpagina Ik wil wel een 'klik'kaart maken, voor op de hp. Dan klik je op een bepaalde plaats op de kaart, en dan ga je naar het artikel over die plaats. Het is een keer mislukt, maar ik denk dat ik weet hoe ik het goed kan doen. Alexandru hr. 29 aug 2007 10:20 (UTC) :Dat vind ik een schitterend idee en een dikke pluim als het lukt ! 18px Aesop 29 aug 2007 10:22 (UTC) ::Ok. Dan ga ik er alvast aan beginnen. Alexandru hr. 29 aug 2007 10:26 (UTC) ::: Strak plan! -- 29 aug 2007 12:00 (UTC) Voordat ik eraan ga beginnen wil ik weten of deze grootte ok is. Alexandru hr. 29 aug 2007 14:43 (UTC) :Sorry, vergeten de link te geven. Sjabloon:Kaart. En? Is de grootte ok? Alexandru hr. 29 aug 2007 15:11 (UTC) :: Ja, mr ik zou ze centreren. En ligt dat aan mij of doet het menu dan raar? -- 29 aug 2007 15:17 (UTC) ::: centreren lukt niet. Het menu doet raar, en dat was eigenlijk hetgene wat fout ging. Maar ik denk dat ik weet hoe ik dat weer goed kan doen.. (had hetzelfde probleem bij de Global). Alexandru hr. 29 aug 2007 15:25 (UTC) :::: Mijn kolom links wordt raar enzo... En hoeveel pix is dat, want het is mss een beetje groot voor veel schermen? 29 aug 2007 15:49 (UTC) :::::Let maar niet op het menu, dat regel ik wel. Ik wil alleen weten wat de goede grootte zou zijn. Nu is het 650 px. Veranderen naar 550? Alexandru hr. 29 aug 2007 15:53 (UTC) ::::::Mjah, da's goed denkik. 29 aug 2007 15:55 (UTC) Let op, voor de HP he. Als het later niet goed blijkt te zijn heb ik alles voor niks gedaan. Alexandru hr. 29 aug 2007 16:01 (UTC) :Iemand? Alexandru hr. 30 aug 2007 15:02 (UTC) :: Tegen? Neenee, doe maar. Btw, was Dimi niet bezig met een volledige kaart van Libertas? -- 30 aug 2007 15:12 (UTC) :::Goed idee :-) 30 aug 2007 15:42 (UTC) ::::Kan, maar geen klikkaart toch? Alexandru hr. 30 aug 2007 15:49 (UTC) ::::: Nee, maar als er binnenkort een volledige kaart van Libertas komt, dan is dees wel onnodig werk geweest. -- 30 aug 2007 16:36 (UTC) ::::::Njah sorry heren, maar die kaart zal niet voor vandaag zijn, zit tot over mijn oren in het werk. Wil CBH dat niet doen? En btw; zo'n kaartje is niet onnodig hoor, ik ben dol op klikkaarten en het is héél handig voor beginners. 30 aug 2007 17:08 (UTC) Ik wacht tot Robin zegt wat hij ervan vindt (morgen). Als het te groot is.. is dat urenlang werk voor nada. Alexandru hr. 30 aug 2007 19:48 (UTC) Amalfi Strandkledij Verdwenen, heel eenvoudig weg verdwenen van de kaart. Hoe kan dat nu ? 18px Aesop 29 aug 2007 11:20 (UTC) :Kijk in de geschiedenis. Alexandru hr. 29 aug 2007 14:36 (UTC) ::Heb ik gedaan maar niet teruggevonden. Ik weet nog goed waar ik 'em had neergezet. Maar 't is niet erg. Amalfi is verhuisd naar het Winkelcentrum ! 18px Aesop 29 aug 2007 16:23 (UTC) TV Kom dat zien, kom dat bekijken! Een nieuwe, stijlvolle tv-zender is geboren, en wel de volgende TV. 30 aug 2007 13:19 (UTC) Publicaties in het Staatsblad van Libertas Volgende week moet de akte die Notaris Ter Borst verleed voor Aesopos worden gepubliceerd in 't Staatsblad. Moet dit eerst hier overlegd worden of kan ik dat gewoon laten publiceren zodat het onmiddellijk op de hoofdpagina terecht komt ? Ik vind het sowieso jammer dat er nooit iets met het Staatsblad gebeurt. Het oogt niet mooi, telkens dat rood op de hoofdpagina ! 18px Aesop 31 aug 2007 07:32 (UTC) :Publiceer maar hoor. Maar ik raad je aan het ook in een populaire krant te plaatsen. Zet het bv. maar in de Vredesgazet als je wilt. 31 aug 2007 07:37 (UTC) Tv-gids Ik ben bezig met Tv-gids te vernieuwen, maar nu was mijn vraag of er een mogelijkheid is om er voor te zorgen dat een bepaalde hoogte heeft ipv een bepaalde breedte. -- 31 aug 2007 10:55 (UTC) : Weet niemand dit? -- 31 aug 2007 14:11 (UTC) ::Wat bedoel je juist? Een kader? 31 aug 2007 18:05 (UTC) ::: Als dit doet: 150px ::: dan krijg je een afbeelding van 150px BREED. Nu wil ik een mannier om die afbeelding 150px HOOG te hebben. -- 31 aug 2007 18:57 (UTC) :::: Kan echt niemand mij hiermee helpen? Is nogtans dringend... -- 1 sep 2007 15:12 (UTC) :::::Kan denkik niet... 't Is een kwestie van het te passen.. 1 sep 2007 15:19 (UTC) Overname Mag ik het Staatsblad overnemen? Het krijgt dan een kolom in de Global. Alexandru hr. 31 aug 2007 19:49 (UTC) :Reactie: zie Overleg:Het Staatsblad 1 sep 2007 07:53 (UTC) NBS Alexandru hr. 1 sep 2007 08:31 (UTC) :Wat is de bedoeling juist? 1 sep 2007 08:34 (UTC) Bronwater Libertas De waterbron die zich in het gebergte van Libertas bevindt en de basis vormt voor de Thermal Products Isis blijkt meer in zich hebben dan algemeen geweten. De eigenaar wenst deze bron te laten onderzoeken om het label van Mineraalwater te mogen hanteren. De vraag is welk Ministerie hiervoor verantwoordelijk is: Leerfbaarheid of Binnenlandse zaken ? 18px Aesop 1 sep 2007 14:18 (UTC) :Eum, volgens mij mag je die term ook wel zo gebruiken hoor :) 1 sep 2007 14:50 (UTC) ::OK dan begin ik eraan ! 18px Aesop 2 sep 2007 07:42 (UTC) Terug van weggeweest Ik ben terug! En, wat is er zoals gebeurd en veranderd? 1 sep 2007 21:26 (UTC) :Welkom terug! Ik trakteer op 'n koffietje! Wel, er is oproer geweest rond Santos IIC, maar dat is opgelost. Plus Holding werd Pacifix Holding. Er zijn een paar vernieuwingen in bedrijven geweest. Het LMI en de LBI zijn gesticht, enja... ga zo verder... 1 sep 2007 21:28 (UTC) ::(Kben es gaan slapen, xië.) 1 sep 2007 21:30 (UTC) Wat is er plots aan de hand ? Wanneer dat nog langer doorgaat met kopiëren en ruzie maken STAP IK OP ! CAPICE ????? :De Mondial is nog de allermooiste.. Alexandru hr. 2 sep 2007 18:14 (UTC) :: Ik denk dat hij dit meent... -- 2 sep 2007 18:18 (UTC) ::: Wat is er vandaag gebeurd dan, Detroit Company - NG Company? Alexandru hr. 2 sep 2007 18:36 (UTC) Slecht nieuws Heeft iemand zin om de Terra Media Group over te nemen, incl de Global en Primu? Het mooiste zou zijn dat TMG onafhankelijk blijft (dus niet bij Pac. Holding of MenM Media oid). Maar dan wil ik wel weten dat je de Global goed blijft onderhouden. Ik zal er af en toe een artikeltje inzetten. Reden? Ik heb het nu superdruk ik Adlibita (+110 artikelen al), moet RoWikicity een beetje oplappen en nog meer mensen aantrekken. Daarom mijn afwezigheid. Kandidaten? Alexandru hr. 3 sep 2007 12:50 (UTC) :Daarnaast begint mijn school morgen ook weer (en voetbal, en tennis..) en heb ik familie uit RO. bij me op bezoek, etc.. Alexandru hr. 3 sep 2007 12:52 (UTC) ::Ik ben niet voor het overnemen van de concurrentie, dus nee. 3 sep 2007 13:57 (UTC) :::ik had het niet alleen tegen jou. '' Alexandru hr. 3 sep 2007 14:05 (UTC) ::::Weet ik wel, maar ik kan alleen voor mezelf antwoorden he. Mss aan iemand die nog niet in de media zit... maar wie he... 3 sep 2007 14:07 (UTC) ::::: Zelfs al mocht ik het bij MenM Media voegen, zou ik het nog niet doen, heb geen tijd om de Global bij te houden. Indien je van TMG niet af geraakt, wil ik eventueel Primu wel overnemen. -- 3 sep 2007 15:56 (UTC) :::::: Ik zal er over denken... 4 sep 2007 16:40 (UTC) Wikipol Een Wikipol oprichten voor internationale criminelen? Alexandru hr. 4 sep 2007 07:41 (UTC) :Dat vind ik een schitterend idee, kunnen we met z'n allen de internationale criminaliteit helpen opsporen van achter onze PC. (hi) 18px Aesop 4 sep 2007 08:14 (UTC) ::Goed idee. Ik teken dit akkoord wel voor Lovia mee. 4 sep 2007 14:28 (UTC) WikiSteê Wie wist hier van? :-S Alexandru hr. 6 sep 2007 15:50 (UTC) :Ik had het even geleden al opgemerkt. 6 sep 2007 17:36 (UTC) ::Zou dat misschien zuid-afrikaans zijn ? 18px Aesop 7 sep 2007 08:55 (UTC) Nope, 'Aeres is een Deens-Fries dialect en wordt gesproken door ongeveer 660 mensen' :-S Alexandru hr. 7 sep 2007 09:43 (UTC) :Weer iets bijgeleerd vandaag ! 18px Aesop 7 sep 2007 14:44 (UTC) ::Dat staat ook maar op de Aeres Wikia, er is volgens mij niet eens een artikel over op WIkipedia! Alexandru hr. 7 sep 2007 14:56 (UTC) Sjablonen Ik vind die Eagle Star Awards-sjablonen erg storend. Kunnen ze niet op de OP of ten minste minder opvallend? Het verpest nu de lay-out van een groot aantal pagina's (wet over komen of het wel of niet mag, dat iedereen zulke prijzen mag gaan uitreiken, en dan die sjablonen etc?) Alexandru hr. 6 sep 2007 19:01 (UTC) :1) Iedereen mag toch belonen of prijzen uitreiken hé. En ik zal iets zoeken op ons sjab. Maar ik vind dat zoiets prestigieus toch ook benadrukt mag worden. 6 sep 2007 19:03 (UTC) Op Wikipedia wordt dat sterretje gebruikt. Doe dat (voor de etalage), en het logo van de ESA voor dat.. Alexandru hr. 6 sep 2007 19:15 (UTC) ::Inderdaad, het werkt storend op de OP's, vooral op de mijne maar ik heb er geen idee van hoe ik het (aanzienlijk) kleiner kan maken. Heb ondertussen ook gezien dat er een sjabloon ESA gemaakt werd. Kunnen we die zomaar overnemen en gebruiken ? 18px Aesop 7 sep 2007 05:41 (UTC) Krantenoverzicht hoofdpagina Wat vinden jullie er van? 6 sep 2007 19:20 (UTC) :Very Gut Alexandru hr. 6 sep 2007 19:21 (UTC) ::Danke schön :-) 7 sep 2007 10:20 (UTC) :::Bitte sehr. Alexandru hr. 7 sep 2007 10:29 (UTC) ::::Hoe worden de titels aangepast? -- 7 sep 2007 16:14 (UTC) Hallo Ik kom maar weer eens hallo zeggen, in het geval dat jullie denken dat ik wikistad vergeten ben. ik heb het erg naar mijn zin. Ik heb wel aparte leraren. zo kijkt mevr. Wensveen southpark (terwijl ze toch al 46 is, en mijn lerares Nederlands). Ik ook nog Lunshof voor wiskunde alleen die is vergeetachtig dus wordt hij klunshof genoemd. verder heeft hij een soort Arnold Schwartzenegger stem. ook heb ik van der Lecq en die is een beetje gek. gaat tie voor de klas een beetje het kabinet belachelijk maken. ook zegt hij tegen een klasgenoot uitgeluld. verder is hij ook denk actief op wikipedia. bij ieders naam had hij een opmerking. bij mij was het: "wordt je daar niet knettergek van?, dat mensen denken bij je naam al van oh Bob, Bob.nl??!! En dan gaat hij zeggen: "Ik sta er om bekend erg kwetsend te zijn, dus zeg mij als ik je heb gekwetst en dan gooi ik een dropje naar mijn hoofd. Het gaat dus met mij wel goed. misschien moet ik met mn verhalen is bij een uitgever op bezoek gaan, zoals Uitgeverij Esdoorntje, geinteresseerd? zeg dat maar hier onder. 7 sep 2007 14:30 (UTC)het volgende verhaal is auteursrechterlijk beschermd en mag dus niet gekopieerd worden. :Ik weet dat de overgang van basisschool naar mid. bare school erg bijzonder is Bob.. Alexandru hr. 7 sep 2007 14:36 (UTC) Hu, sinds wanneer kijken leraren naar Southpark :-S. Alexandru hr. 7 sep 2007 14:38 (UTC) :lol :p 7 sep 2007 14:43 (UTC) ::Esdoorntje is bereid! 7 sep 2007 18:10 (UTC) :::Wat bieden ze?(hoeft niet veel te zijn) 7 sep 2007 18:42 (UTC) Voetbal Ik zat al langer met het idee, maar nu Alexandru het Libertaans voetbalelftal heeft opgericht, denk ik dat het tijd is om terug wat aan de sport in Libertas te doen. nu was mijn vraag, nu er 4 voetbalploegen zijn, of ik er 1 kon overnemen en het een 2e leven geven. Indien dit niet lukt, zal ik zelf wel een ploeg oprichten. het probleem is dan wel dat er een oneven aantal ploegen zijn, wat later nog problemen zal geven. Maw, wie wil zijn voetbalploeg kwijt? -- 8 sep 2007 15:51 (UTC) :Antistatique is officieel weg, dus je kunt FC Feth gerust overnemen (en een andere naam geven!!)Alexandru hr. 8 sep 2007 16:59 (UTC) ::Komt voor elkaar, zal er eens werk van maken. -- 8 sep 2007 17:45 (UTC) :::Ben ik nu ook eigenaar van het stadion van FC Feth? -- 8 sep 2007 17:57 (UTC) Stadion Victoria? Nee, van de gemeente. Er is ook een basketbalcub bijv Alexandru hr. 8 sep 2007 20:13 (UTC) :'Over basketbal gesproken, Dimitri..''' ;-) Alexandru hr. 8 sep 2007 20:15 (UTC) ::Komt er binnenkort aan. 9 sep 2007 06:48 (UTC) ::: Die basketbalclub is van AE, zal ook inactief blijven denk ik. We moeten iets doen aan sport in Libertas. -- 9 sep 2007 08:11 (UTC) Anders neem je die ook onder, onder de naam Royal menM FC Alexandru hr. 9 sep 2007 09:59 (UTC) : De basketploeg? Wil wel proberen, maar zal niet voor vandaag zijn. Verder wil ik ook de pagina van Stadion Victoria grondig aanpassen. -- 9 sep 2007 10:16 (UTC) ::Ga je gang. In het Stadion van Victoria wordt de oefenwedstrijd tegen FC Christianenburg gespeeld e.. Alexandru hr. 9 sep 2007 10:26 (UTC) ::: Zouden we de naam niet veranderen in Victoria Stadion, dat kinkt beter dan Stadion Victoria. -- 9 sep 2007 10:30 (UTC) :::: Ok. Alexandru hr. 9 sep 2007 10:40 (UTC) Stripreeks Ik kom er eentje drinken op mijn nieuwe stripreeks, maar wel ne cola hé! Aangezien het onderwerp van de strip kan onmogelijk alcohol drinken... Drink gerust mee en deel uw mening! 8 sep 2007 17:29 (UTC) :Nen communist in ons midden??! 8 sep 2007 17:37 (UTC) ::Ik communist? Neen hoor. Enkel een grote sympathie voor... Wat vind je trouwens van het idee? 8 sep 2007 17:43 (UTC) :::Jaja: COMMUNIST! Best wel een goed idee, mss moeten we samen een communistische partij oprichten? De NCPL of zo? 8 sep 2007 17:46 (UTC) ::::Nog eens; geen communist, enkel sympathie. Een communistische partij? Je bent wel een opschudder hé? Ik neem aan dat de NCPL staat voor Neo-Communistische Partij Libertas (zoals de NCPN in Nederland?). Niet slecht hé, voor een Vlaming Belg? 8 sep 2007 17:52 (UTC) :::::Eventjes schetsen; Belg die Nederlandse partijen kent, niet-separatistisch en communist: zo maken ze ze niet meer... Gaan we die partij nu nog oprichten of doe ik het alleen? 8 sep 2007 17:57 (UTC) ::::::Eventjes schetsen; Nederlander die niet vies is van plagiaat, graag uitdaagt/shoqueert en maar niet wil vatten dat ik GEEN COMMUNIST BEN!!! En nee, geen communistische partij. Over een organisatie wil ik nog nadenken, maar een partij? En daarbij ben ik al lid van de LPD. 8 sep 2007 18:03 (UTC) :::::::OPHOUDEN HIER, ALLEMAAL, JULLIE MANNEN RAASKALLEN ER MAAR OP LOS, GEBRUIK HET VERSTAND DAT JE GEKREGEN HEBT VOOR IETS POSITIEFS ! Aquarelle hé, ik dacht altijd dat jij een fictief persoon was? Mogen wij niet een beetje overleggen? 8 sep 2007 18:09 (UTC) Alexandru hr. 8 sep 2007 18:08 (UTC) ::::::::@Perle: een beetje kalm graag. ::::::::@Censuree: Regaliorum is geen communist ::::::::@Regaliorum: niet op reageren, je weet beter. -- 8 sep 2007 18:09 (UTC) Party's over. C you soon! 8 sep 2007 18:11 (UTC) :Tsjonge, communisten op Wikistad. Wanneer komen de fascisten? Morgen, overmorgen? ... Alexandru hr. 8 sep 2007 18:12 (UTC) ::1. Waren extremistische partijen in Libertas niet verboden? ::2. Blokken die handel... -- 8 sep 2007 18:13 (UTC) Volgensmij waren extremistische partijen verboden ja. Alexandru hr. 8 sep 2007 18:16 (UTC) :@Censuree: Stoppen met uitlokken, het enige wat je tot nu toe gedaan hebt op Wikistad is de sfeer verpesten. :-S Alexandru hr. 8 sep 2007 18:17 (UTC) :: Over NCPL: da den Dimi zen sjabloontje al maar bovenhaald ;) Gaan em voor ene keer is 200% steunen denk ik -- 8 sep 2007 18:18 (UTC) Ik snap geen ene bal van wat je daar zegt. Alexandru hr. 8 sep 2007 18:25 (UTC) :Laat maar... -- 8 sep 2007 18:26 (UTC) ::Mensen nogmaals: er zijn hier geen communisten!! Enhe, volgens mij is het niet verboden een comm. partij op te richten hoor... 8 sep 2007 18:30 (UTC) Anders kom ik nu met een voorstel (heb het al twee keer gevraagd in het stemlokaal, maar..) Alexandru hr. 8 sep 2007 18:31 (UTC) :Ik vind dat niet echt een goed idee; laat censurée z'n partij maar oprichten. Ik weet gewoon één ding: ik sluit me niet aan en ik denk dat dat voor de meesten van ons geld... 8 sep 2007 18:35 (UTC) ::Wat ben ik opgelucht zeg, dat het probleem zich vannacht vanzelf heeft opgelost met http:stad.wikia.com/Wiki/speciaal:random. Nergens meer te vinden, foetsie, weg, vanished. Nu kan ik er tenminste met gerust hart voor een weekje op uit trekken naar verre zonnige oorden. sys 18px Perle 9 sep 2007 04:05 (UTC) Ik ga Censuree een officiële waarschuwing bezorgen. Ik wil wel ook nog enkele dingen zeggen: # Communisme, niets mis mee. In Libertas iedereen religieus en godsdienstig VRIJ. # Laten we samen steeds proberen iets rustig te bespreken, en ik vind dat velen van jullie dat goed gedaan hebben. # Xië. 9 sep 2007 06:47 (UTC) Excuses 150px|right Ik wil graag mijn excuses aanbieden voor wat er gisteravond is gebeurd (zie situatie hierboven). Ik zal mezelf in het vervolg beter in de hand proberen te houden. 9 sep 2007 09:30 (UTC) :Ik zou eigenljk wel graag de NCPL oprichten, mag dat? 9 sep 2007 10:06 (UTC) ::Excuses aanvaard, en wat mij betreft; veel succes met je politieke partij! 9 sep 2007 10:09 (UTC) :::Mooi logo trouwens, maar is het niet beter een gematigd communistisch-socialistische partij te maken? 9 sep 2007 10:33 (UTC) ::::Mischien wel ja :::::Mooi gedaan, mss wel nog iets te veel comm in het logo, maar best wel goed gedaan. Ik zou me niet echt willen aansluiten, maar wil toch graag meehelpen/een functie. Wat dacht je van een soort 'interpolitiek woordvoerder' voor je atheïstische standpunten? 9 sep 2007 11:07 (UTC) ::::::Oei, bewerkingsconflict :-) Je hebt het dus al gezien. Wel een zware term hé? Maar oké, mij best. Mag ik je echt niet op de lijst van leden zetten? 9 sep 2007 11:11 (UTC) :::::::Neen, dat is verboden door de grondwet! Je mag maar deel uitmaken van één partij. Maar ik heb het anders opgelost... 9 sep 2007 11:18 (UTC) Voetbal Ik wil de wedstrijd Libertas-Adlibita organiseren. Ik zou de wedstrijd in Stadion Victoria willen houden. Is 't ok? Datum? Maak ik binnen een paar dagen bekend.. Alexandru hr. 9 sep 2007 09:37 (UTC) : Ik vind van wel. Maar wille gij in Adlibita ook eens polsen over een oefenmatch tegen Royal MenM FC? -- 9 sep 2007 09:49 (UTC) ::Royal MenM FC tegen.. ro:FC Christianenburg? (dan knap ik m op), want diegene van ro:Dinamo Christianenburg is er momenteel ff niet .. Alexandru hr. 9 sep 2007 09:55 (UTC) :::Schitterend! Wanneer, woensdag 19 september om 19.00u? Of vroeger/later? -- 9 sep 2007 10:02 (UTC) ::::Ik kan op... Maandag en Vrijdag. (dinsdag en donderdag heb k zelf voetbaltrainen, en woensdag tennis). Alexandru hr. 9 sep 2007 10:10 (UTC) :::::Volgende week vrijdag, den 21? -- 9 sep 2007 10:14 (UTC) Is goed ! Alexandru hr. 9 sep 2007 11:04 (UTC) Archief Ik denk dat het stillaan tijd wordt dat De Kroeg nog eens gearchiveerd wordt... -- 9 sep 2007 10:17 (UTC) :Nu doe ik t wel, maar jullie mogen het ook wel eens doen hoor.. Alexandru hr. 9 sep 2007 10:25 (UTC) ::Gedaan (NA STOMME BWC!!) 9 sep 2007 10:27 (UTC) :::Ik wou t ook net doen, maar bwc :-S Alexandru hr. 9 sep 2007 10:28 (UTC) Vriendschappelijke wedstrijd Dinamo Christianenburg - FC Civitesse Zie Sportveld Civitas Libertas! Uitslag vanavond nog bekend! Alexandru hr. 9 sep 2007 18:26 (UTC) :Tof! 9 sep 2007 18:27 (UTC) Mondial Is de Mondial nu volledig opgedoekt , 18px Aesop 10 sep 2007 15:56 (UTC) waarom niet ? 18px Aesop 10 sep 2007 17:50 (UTC) :dat van hieronder? even de aandacht trekken ;-) Alexandru hr. 10 sep 2007 17:51 (UTC) ::niet nieuwsgierig? Alexandru hr. 10 sep 2007 17:51 (UTC) :::mooie kaart en goede provincies hoor :-) 10 sep 2007 18:16 (UTC)